customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero
'''Heroes '''are individuals created by the Hero Factory in their effort to enforce justice and nonviolence across the universe. History 1.0 Heroes Heroes were originally outlined by Akiyama Makuro, who would later confirm their existence into reality. When some of the first Heroes were created, such as Preston Stormer, Jimi Stringer and Dunkan Bulk, they were built in a structure known as the Assembly Tower in Makuhero City. These Heroes fought off most of Von Nebula's Villains, and even Nebula himself occasionally. By the end of 2010, Von Nebula and his Villains had all been captured. Heroes, at first, were titled "1.0", and were criticized by Makuhero City for having the poorest design. 2.0 Heroes Upon realizing the negativity toward the 1.0 Heroes, the "Upgrade" was created by Mr. Makuro himself. The Upgrade would enhance the Heroes' size, strength, armour, weaponry and several other features and details. Julius Nex and Nathan Evo were the first Heroes to go through the Upgrade from 1.0 to 2.0. The Upgrade barely worked, and wasn't to be used again until Stormer, William Furno, Natalie Breez and Mark Surge had decided that the Upgrade was their last hope to defeating the Fire Lord and his Villains. Luckily, they succeeded. By early-2011, the Fire Lord and his Villains had all been captured. 3.0 Heroes In mid-2011, Professor Nathaniel Zib decided to introduce a new upgrade to the Heroes - the 3.0 Upgrade, which gave them all animal forms. Stormer and Furno notably returned for the most major 3.0 mission, along with Stringer, Bulk and Nex. A new Rookie Hero named Rocka also joined them, and went to Quatros upon hearing a distress call from exiled scientist Aldous Witch, and when he arrived, was ambushed by Aldous, who now had changed his ways. The five Heroes headed to the crumbling planet, and recovered Rocka, and later battled the Witch Doctor and his corrupted beast minions, including Waspix, Scorpio, Raw-Jaw and Fangz. The Heroes all removed the beasts' corrupted Quaza spikes, which drew back their villainous corruption, and made them back into normal creatures. Rocka was modified into Rocka XL with help from Furno and Nex, and though he didn't defeat the Witch Doctor, Stormer snatched his staff, destroying it, along with the Witch Doctor's power. As of now, the Heroes have supposedly retired from their animal forms, and back to their average 2.0 forms, which was their average form. 4.0 Heroes The strongest Update yet, 4.0, was created in an effort to give the Heroes more power, weapons and armour to battle various Villains who broke out of the Hero Factory Prison Centre. The Upgrade also gave them the modified Hero-Cuffs, as well as a "form" of a Plasma Gun and their 1.0 helmet’s. 5.0 Heroes The 5.0 Heroes were tasked with wiping out a parasitic species simply known as Brains that had been attacking and corrupting various creatures and people into mindless monsters. The Heroes gained shielding over their masks, protection over their Hero Cores, and various weapons. Many Heroes fought off the Brains and their hosts in Makuhero City, where they were causing mass-destruction. The majority of the Brains wound up being overwhelmed, and their hosts were reverted back to normal. However, a new threat soon appeared in Antropolis City. The crew of a drill operation mysteriously went missing, along with the drill, which lead to the Hero Factory's investigation. They wound up discovering that strange beasts were living beneath the city, with all of them under the influence of the Queen Beast. The beasts would go out into the public to abduct civillians and feed them to the Queen. Various Heroes went under ground in exo-suits to battle the beasts, eventually reaching the Queen Beast before being forced to defeat it. With the Queen's death, the threat was eliminated, although the damage was severe in several parts of the city. Category:Species Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:Public Page